


Their Choices

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some choices are easier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Choices

**Author's Note:**

> So, I managed to do all the prompts for Royai Week on Tumblr even if they were mainly all drabbles.
> 
> Final prompt: Choices 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

**Their Choices ******

The wedding marquee is beautiful. Everything is white with the odd touch of silver on the chairs and on tables.  
Roy has his arm looped around Riza’s waist, a glass of champagne in his free hand. She leans against his shoulder, her hand on his right knee.  
“The Armstrongs did a great job,” he says to her.  
“Yes - they did. Remind me to thank Alex later.”  
The number of guests at the wedding is small, but the involvement of the Armstrongs ensured that the wedding of the former Fuhrer and his aide was able to take place out of the public eye. The media had taken a surprising interest in their relationship and only their friends’ involvement saved them from a media frenzy. Of course, their love story was hardly conventional. Even though, they had both resigned from the military before news of their engagement had broken, their close and long working relationship caused many commentators to speculate, in some cases quite accurately. 

Roy drains his glass and sees that hers is empty too. “Do you want to take a turn about the floor?”   
“I could be persuaded.”   
Her whole face lights up when she smiles, and he wonders how he managed to fight his feelings for this woman for so long.  
He pulls her to her feet with him. He pauses for a moment to admire her. Her white dress is simple, but suits her well - a high back, a low bust line and a knee length slit at the side. Her hair is up in a French braid, exposing her neck, which is looking very tempting to him. Roy knows how much she loves when trails kisses down her heck.  
“You look very beautiful,” he whispers in her ear instead.   
Riza smiles and laughs. “You already told me about twenty times.”  
“Do you want me to stop?” he teases, as he leads her towards the dance floor.  
“Like you ever listen to what I have to say.”

Rebecca and Jean are already circling the floor, while Alphonse is dancing with his wife. Roy puts his hand on Riza’s waist and takes her hand. The wedding band on her finger reminds him again of their marriage. Choosing to marry this amazing woman was the easiest choice he ever made in his life.   
They start to move as one with the beat. Years of fighting side by side, their bodies are in sync with one another.   
“I can’t believe we finally did it.”  
Her eyes are shimmering. “I know!”  
They can’t stop smiling; Roy’s face is starting to hurt from it. But he doesn’t care when he has never been so happy before. 

It has only been six months since they resigned from the military and Roy stepped down as Fuhrer. They have been making up for lost time since. Roy can’t stop touching her every chance he gets; the novelty has not yet worn off. This freedom is almost intoxicating. A touch on the waist here, a brush of the lips or a kiss on the forehead there. They can hold hands openly now and they do so midst soppy smiles. Public displays of affection are limited to hand holding or the occasional peck of the lips. But among friends they are freer. Riza walks at his side now even though sometimes he may have to remind her when habit causes her to drift a step behind and a little to his left. Everything has changed.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” he says.  
She puts her hand to his cheek. “It was never a case of waiting for you. I was waiting with you the whole time.”

For years, they put their feelings aside to make Amestris a better place. But their emotions paid no heed to their heads. They fell in love, no matter how doomed they knew it was. They kept their promises and locked away their hearts until the Promised Day. After nearly losing one another, they decided that if they could commit treason against the Fuhrer, a little fraternisation couldn’t hurt too much.

“Remember that wedding present I promised you,” Riza says with a coy smile.   
He inclines his head..  
“I went to see the doctor during the week, and Roy I’m pregnant!”  
His eyes widen. “We’re having a baby?”  
She put a finger to his lips. “Shush - let’s keep it between us for now. It’s early days.”  
He took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on her hand. “That is the best present you could have given me, Mrs Mustang!”  
She smiles up at him and he pulls her into an embrace. “Love you, love you so much.”  
He looks down at her still disbelieving. “Wow!”  
She puts her hand behind his head and pulls his face towards hers. He meets her lips eagerly. He thinks he knows how Hughes felt now when he waxed lyrical about his beloved wife and daughter. He is going to be a father. 

  
He wishes he could to take her away somewhere quiet, keep her all to himself. He wants to kiss her so hard she will quiver and make love to her again and again. But they still have time. Tonight is for their friends as much as it is for them. They have all the time in the world; they don’t need to worry about outside forces keeping them apart anymore. 

Roy sighs as Alex Armstrong is making a beeline towards Riza. Every man there wants a dance with his bride. Riza has already been swept away by other men to dance and wants to keep her to himself.  
“Later,” he tells himself.  
He feels a tap on his arm. He turns around to find Gracia standing there with a smile.  
“Maes would be so happy to see you now,” she says and embraces him. “Congratulations. You two have earned it. I’m so happy that you chose to be happy at last.  
Roy feels tears in his eyes, but he blinks them away. “So, Gracia, would you like to dance with the man of the hour?”

As Roy moves on the dance floor again, his eyes meet Riza’s across the room. She is his sun, moon and stars. She keeps him adrift when he is drowning and brings him back to life when he is dying. He will always choose her. 

**Fin**


End file.
